hollywoodundeadfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Johnny 3 Tears
Johnny 3 Tears является одним из пяти нынешних членов Hollywood Undead. Биография Личные данные Джордж Артур Рейган родился в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния, 24 июня 1981 года. Он впервые встретил будущего товарища по группе J-Dog'а, когда был очень молод, но они не понравились друг другу при первой встрече. Он встречался с девушкой по имени Карли и несколькими другими, прежде чем встретил Азию Борден (Азия Рейган после замужества 19 января 2018 года). У них есть дочь по имени Ава Рейган. Он жил в Калифорнии всю жизнь, совсем недавно в Ханингтон-Бич, пока в конечном итоге не переехал в Нашвилл, штат Теннесси, со своей семьей. Положение в группе Он, как правило, – вокалист, читающий рэп в более серьезных, грустных песнях. Несмотря на это, его можно услышать в менее серьезных песнях, таких как No. 5 и One More Bottle. В I'll Be There и Sing он поет чистым вокалом впервые (в группе). Его любимая песня из American Tragedy – S.C.A.V.A.. В январе 2015 года в своем Twitter-аккаунте он написал, что его любимая песня Hollywood Undead – ''Outside. Также он утверждает, что ''I'll Be There,'' наравне с ''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die,'' одна из его любимых песен в 'Day of the Dead. В интервью с Impericon в 2017, он Johnny сказал, что I Don't Wanna Die и Young также являются его любимыми песнями. В 'V 'ему нравятся такие песни, как Your Life, Renegade и Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt). Маски ;Hollywood Undead Первой маской Johnny в 2006 году была белая маска вратаря с огромными, симметричными черными каплями, падающими из глаз. Капли теккли по щекам маски. Рот был покрыт обычной серебряной клейкой лентой. Позже он сменил его на золотую маску. Чёрные брызги остались, но они больше не были симметричными и текли прямо к губам. Рот был покрыт двумя черными предупреждающими лентами, на которых было написано красными буквами «Time Again». ;Swan Songs Johnny применил новый подход к своей маске и сделал её с голубым оттенком и белой «3» на левой стороне лица. На правом глазу была большая черная бабочка и четыре оранжевые бабочки рядом с ней. У него также были особенно большие отверстия для глаз. ;American Tragedy Маска Johnny теперь окрашена в светлый оттенок синего. Маска больше не имеет отверстия для рта, и размер отверстий для глаз также уменьшился. Бабочки немного более детализированы, а у самой большой бабочки есть череп на левом крыле. «3» на левой стороне намного больше и занимает большую часть левой стороны маски. Она также светится. ;Notes from the Underground Johnny решил сделать маску более похожей на человека. Есть точечный рисунок, а также незначительная искусственная пыль. Она окрашен в темный оттенок синего. «3» светится белым цветом и остается большой. Маленькие бабочки исчезли, и ранее черная бабочка теперь занимает большую часть правой части маски. Она также загорается ярко-желтым. ;Day of the Dead Маска Johnny выглядит чище и более обтекаемой, чем предыдущая. Бабочки были перемещены на левую сторону маски и стали светло-голубыми на беловатом фоне. Там также можно увидеть рисунок «Голубя и гранаты» и бабочек. Трещины на маске были сведены к простым царапинам. «3» с левой стороны серебряная. Цвета верхней левой и нижней правой частей маски также кажутся размытыми, что придаёт им практически белый цвет. На ней также есть слеза под правым глазом в чуть более темном цвете. Она больше не светится, как в предыдущих двух версиях. ;V Как и большинство членов группы, Johnny также заменил свою маску хромированной. Его новая маска все ещё очень подробна, гораздо больше, чем у других членов. Его маска покрыта тремя различными видами резьб бабочек. У него теперь две «3» на обеих сторонах маски. Это первый случай, когда участники группы используют несколько масок во время продвижения одного альбома. Каждый член имеет три версии своих масок в трёх разных основных и второстепенных цветах; чёрный и золотой, серебристый и синий, красный и белый. У Джонни есть серебряная маска с золотыми «3»-ами, золотая маска с чёрными «3»-ами и красная маска с белыми «3»-ами. Johnny 3 Tears very first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Johnny 3 Tears first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Johnny 3 Tears SS mask.png|Swan Songs Johnny 3 Tears AT mask.png|American Tragedy Johnny 3 Tears NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Johnny 3 Tears DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Johnny 3 Tears V mask gold.png|V (Чёрная) Johnny 3 Tears V mask red.png|V (Красная) Johnny 3 Tears V mask blue.png|V (Синяя) Фигурирует в 7 Song Sampler *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' Swan Songs *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' *''California'' *''Circles'' *''City'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Paradise Lost'' *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Diary'' *''The Loss'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' Desperate Measures *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' American Tragedy *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' (вокал банды) *''Levitate'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Pour Me'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' Notes from the Underground *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''I Am'' *''Lion'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Outside'' *''Rain'' *''We Are'' Day of the Dead *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' *''Disease'' *''Fuck the World'' *''Ghost'' *''Gravity'' *''How We Roll'' *''I'll Be There'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' *''Sing'' *''Usual Suspects'' V' * ''Bang Bang * Black Cadillac * Broken Record * California Dreaming * Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt) * Renegade * Riot * We Own the Night * Whatever It Takes * Your Life Другое * Christmas in Hollywood * Dead in Ditches * Gotta Let Go * Scene for Dummies (бэк-вокал) * Whatever It Takes (Mixtape) (бэк-вокал) Сотрудничество Kisses for Kings *''The Only Ones'' OhYeRabbleRouser *''Freak Nasty'' Галерея ;Без маски George Ragan.png Johnny07.jpg ;Swan Songs Johnny08.jpg ;American Tragedy Johnny06.jpg ;Notes from the Underground Johnny09.jpg Johnny10.jpg Johnny11.jpg Johnny 3 Tears.jpg ;Day of the Dead Johnny01.jpg Johnny02.jpg Johnny03.jpg Johnny04.jpg Johnny05.jpg Мелочи *Он был в тюрьме в 2008-2009 годах, либо из-за вождения в нетрезвом состоянии, либо из-за драки с папарацци. Johnny отпустили из-за тура по Европе в феврале 2009. Это также случилось тогда, когда их песня Undead из альбома Swan Songs использовалась в трейлере фильма «Бросок Кобры». *Первоначально думали, что Ава поёт в конце песни Bullet, но позже выяснилось, что это была дочь продюсера Griffin Boice, Петра Кристенсен. *Несмотря на то, что он слушает Slipknot, он заявил, что их маски не имеют ничего общего с масками HU. *Он боится высоты. *Он очень конкурентоспособный. *Он имеет ирландское происхождение. *Он был в Йельском университете *Он самый старый член группы. *Он сказал, что он не гомосексуал, но любит геев. *Его любимое блюдо – пицца. *Он знал Charlie и J-Dog'а с дошкольного возраста. *Во время интервью с Impeicon в 2017, Johnny заявил, что: **одна из его любимых групп – Creedence Clearwater Revival, но также ему нравятся Нил Янг и Боб Дилан. **его любимые фильмы – Апокалипсис сегодня, Побег из Шоушенка и Магнолия. *Он хотел бы отправиться в тур с Nine Inch Nails, The Beatles и The Beastie Boys только для того, чтобы видеть их выступления. *Его учётная запись Instagram – "johnny3tearsco" *Его учётная запись Twitter – "johnny333tears" *Он сказал в интервью, что встретил J-Dog'а, когда ему было 5 лет, и сказал, что они не понравились друг другу при первой встрече. Однако спустя годы они оказались в одной группе. *Он работал над фильмом: Highway To Havasu в качестве актера/продюсера, он играет роль «Джонатана». Категория:Участники Hollywood Undead